


Don't Ask Me What Your Sacrifice Was For

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Light as a Feather (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: As Violet decides who she will play the game with, she thinks about Marc's sacrifice for her and wonders if in fact she was the one who saved him.





	Don't Ask Me What Your Sacrifice Was For

Sometimes it was hard for Violet to believe that she had once been like them, not a care in the world beyond what she was going to wear to some party or other at the weekend, other people glancing at her admiringly as she walked past and she just got so used to it she didn’t even notice any more. Look at them, walking past her like she was a total stranger to them. That first time she’d met McKenna Brady, at that match where Violet had gone to watch Marc and they’d all gone to support Henry, Violet had honestly thought McKenna could be a friendly face, someone to talk to at the games, and maybe she’d even get to know those other girls she was with. Now look at them, looking right through her as though she was a person of little importance, beneath their notice, which let’s face it, she probably was and had been even back then.

Seeing them just reminded Violet of a time when she thought she could be happy, when she had her friends, Sam, Hannah, Gabby…and when she had Marc. He’d honestly believed he was saving her when he begged Violet to push him from the bridge, saying that if his death from the Light as a Feather game was enacted then hers wouldn’t be, and she would go on to have a future. Thinking about it afterwards, having experienced what that future had turned out to be, Violet believed now that she had saved him. She’d saved him from having to live every day with the knowledge of having killed Gabby, of the constant smell of the smoke, the sound of her screams in his ears, the knowledge that he’d felt he had to kill her as the game had predicted, in order that Violet could be saved. She’d stopped him from having to take on the curse himself, having had to get others to play the game, from having had to live his life slowly rotting from the inside, with that….thing growing from his back, from the fear that something bad would happen to those he loved if he ever tried to break free from the game. And it wasn’t only physically rotting her body, but eating away at her character too. Sometimes it felt to Violet like she was watching herself from the outside, as she blackmailed Alex with the knowledge that she had been the one to supply the pills that had killed McKenna’s twin, exposing Isaac and Candace’s cheating on Olivia to the entire school right before the school council president election knowing that would swing public opinion away from Candace and towards herself, and she’d be thinking to herself, that wasn’t her. The Violet who had existed before Gabby introduced her to the game would never have behaved like that.

Violet knew how close Marc had been to his mother, to Lena…he’d have done it, he’d have played the game to protect them. She didn’t want his sacrifice to be for nothing. Marc had wanted for Violet to have a future, and that was what she’d do to the best of her ability. But Violet wasn’t sure that Marc had understood what sort of future he was offering her. Even supposing Violet was the last person standing, all that it would mean would be that she had to complete the cycle of the game again with other people; and there was always the chance that she would be one of the ones to die. (Would the fact that none left alive now, except for Lena who hadn’t been playing and only knew because she walked in on it, knew what her predicted death was make any difference to the outcome? It wasn’t clear from the journal of all the people who had ever played.) Was that really a future he would have wanted for her, had he had more time to think?

Violet hadn’t started out with the intention to choose that particular group of girls to play the game with. She’d just known she had to find someone, anyone would do. In some ways she’d thought it would be easier to find people she had no history with, people who hadn’t been her friends for years. Not that she had any friends left at her old school, anyway. Those who weren’t dead as a result of the game had all heard the rumours around school that Marc hadn’t jumped, but had been pushed, and everyone had started avoiding her. She knew Marc’s mother, who had always been so welcoming towards her, and Lena, who had looked up to her as the big sister she never had, wouldn’t even have her name mentioned in the house.

Then every time anyone tried to get to know her, Violet would get into conversation, think this was someone she could be friends with, and then feel a sense of guilt at the thought that there would have to come the day when she suggested the game, that she could be leading that person to certain death through no fault of their own.

And then had come that day, when Violet had become covered in ketchup thanks to that stupid prank that was intended for Isaac, and Olivia and Candace had given her those half hearted apologies which couldn’t have said any more clearly that they didn’t give a damn, and when McKenna had tried to talk to her, and it had been clear to Violet that this person she had once been so sure could be a potential friend now didn’t even have a clue who she was, Violet knew who she had to choose. These people who were everything she had wanted to be, who looked at her as though she were invisible…they were the ones.

As Violet told the prediction of Olivia’s gruesome car wreck, Alex’s choking, Candace’s drowning, she thought of the future that Marc had promised her, that now maybe there was a chance could be hers.

She was doing this for him.


End file.
